The present invention relates to wallets and more particularly to a combination wallet and detachable billfold.
Heretofore various combinations of wallets, billfolds and pocketbooks have been proposed. Wallets adapted to carry unfolded currency, pictures and a plurality of credit cards are relatively large. They are primarily adapted to be carried in a coat pocket or in a purse. Such a wallet is larger in size than a pants or trousers pocket. When the user is not wearing a coat or carrying a purse, credit cards, currency and the like have to be removed and carried loose if a coat pocket wallet is the only one used. Another alternative is to transfer such to a separate pocket wallet or billfold. An example of a wallet adapted for carrying in a coat pocket may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,787 entitled Wallet and issued on Mar. 8, 1977 to Traugott. As shown therein, the wallet includes a pair of rectangular planar members which may be folded to a face to face relationship. A plurality of straps are included to store currency in a flat, unfolded configuration. In addition, the wallet defines a plurality of slit pockets adapted to accommodate credit cards and the like.
In an attempt for increased flexibility, it has been proposed to provide a pocketbook or wallet with a removable section. Such would permit the user to remove a section containing currency, for example, from the wallet when a coat or the like is not worn or a purse is not carried. The removable section can the be carried in a pants pocket or in a smaller purse. Prior approaches generally do not retain the aesthetics, dimensions or appearances of conventional, individual coat wallets or pocket billfolds. The combination may be bulky and access to individual elements without separating them may be limited.
An example of one proposal may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,144 entitled Flexible Pocket Receptacle and issued on Oct. 27, 1942 to Buxton et al. The wallet shown therein includes a main wallet having an outer wall with a central, vertical fold line which divides the wall into two portions which may be folded upon each other. A bill compartment for the wallet is defined by a separable element or billfold which is removable from the main body of the wallet. The separable element is positioned within a separate compartment defined by the main wallet. The pockets of the billfold can only be accessed by removing it from the compartment.
A need exists for a combination wallet and pocket billfold which provides ready access to the billfold when positioned in the wallet, which firmly and securely retains the billfold within the wallet, which is relatively easy to manufacture, and which retains the aesthetics, dimensions and appearance of a conventional coat wallet or pocket billfold.